1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a color filter substrate, manufacturing method thereof and liquid crystal panel.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, the liquid crystal display device usually uses vertical alignment (VA) wide-angle panel. The VA panels usually include patterned vertical alignment (PVA) and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) types. The difference between the two types is that the PVA type uses Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) electrode layer to replace the liquid crystal layer bumps in MVA. Because the transparent. ITO electrode layer can reduce the waste of backlight source to a maximum level, the liquid crystal panel using such technique has the advantages of high aperture ratio and large brightness contrast. In addition, the PVA-based liquid crystal panel has an overall quality better than the MVA-based liquid crystal panel. Therefore, PVA technique becomes the mainstream of the VA panel technique.
The known technique usually requires five lithography processes to complete the manufacturing of the color filter substrate, i.e., black matrix (BM) process, red (R) process, green (G) process, blue (B) process and photo spacer (PS) process, wherein the PS process forming the photo spacer to support two layers of glass substrates and serve as gap for controlling liquid crystal cell process. Because the above five lithography processes all requires photo-resist coating, baking, exposure, developing and washing and then drying, the manufacturing process of panel is complicated and takes long time, which leads to high manufacturing cost.
In summary, it is imperative to devise a method to reduce the lithography process of liquid crystal panel. Thus, the present invention provides a color filter substrate, manufacturing method thereof and liquid crystal panel that overcomes the above problems.